Remember Me?
by CalliaPhoenix
Summary: James Potter has a sister? Lily's best friend and a Slytherin? That's not possible. Or is it?  And what does Snape have to do with all of this? ***Not Complient with Deathly Hallows or Order of the Phoenix**
1. A goodbye for siblings

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but alas, J.k Rowling beat me too it.

This is my first story, and it has long chapters and short chapters (mostly short) and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Since this is my first story my dialouge might be a little off, but I think I got it right, and reviews are greatly appreciated. (Nothing too cruel though, thanks)

Prolouge

"Jamie, I'm not leaving, I'm not weak, I **want to fight.**" a female voice whispered harshly to the male in the room.

"Aurora, you're my only sister, my only family left, if something happened to you…."

" Nothing's GOING to happen! I'll be safe! Just let me stay, let me help you and fight."

"No, Aurora, this is my final decision, I can't lose you, not after mom and dad died."

"James please." The voice pleaded softly

"No, your going into hiding, It's already hard letting you go and…..faking your death.."

"FAKING MY WHAT?"

"It's the only way, if people think you're gone no one will come looking for you, it's ingenius really."

"Jamie, please." She said with sadness.

"No I'm done, I love you, but you have to go, I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you."

"Fine. I'll go. But only because you're my brother and I trust you.

"That's wonderful! Thank-" Aurora interupted

"Shut up James, I don't want to hear it. When am I leaving? When am I coming back? When am I…" she continued on rambling questions.

"You'll be leaving tonight, in 3 minutes actually." He said wincing.

"_**JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" **_she hissed, he continued.

"We have a portkey ready for you, it's mums locket and it will take you to a small village. It's charmed to send you back to my home, in Godrics Hollow, when Voldemort is defeated." He said taking a breath

"And, on a better note, Lily charmed it to show pictures of your loved ones whenever you want to see us."

"Okay, Jamies, I love you, but I swear to merlin if you're dead when I get back, I'll KILL you." James laughed, and smiled at his sister's comment.

"I'll take your word for it."

"How much time before the portkey leaves?" she asked quickly

"59 seconds in counting." The brother and sister embraced, hoping they would see eachother again. "Oh, and Aurora.."

"Yeah?" she said, only 13 second before she was transported.

"You're going to be an aunt." He said with a smile.

"JAMES POTTER ! YOU SON OF A-" and with those last words, Aurora Elizabeth Potter was transported into a small village home, not realizing just how long she would be "dead" for.

**19 years later**

It was a cold morning in August when inside a small cottage, a locket began to glow. "What the bloody hell?" was all that was said before Aurora Potter was transported to Godrics Hollow.

****Hope You enjoyed it! Review please! :D


	2. After the War

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and J.k Rowling does. I wish I could be her. Secretly.

AN: So, this is my first chapter! Hooray! And I decided to put it up but only because my friend (and soon to be beta) begged me and being the compassionate person I am I just had to give it to her. Enjoy. (Do remember, the chapters are and WILL be short.) Also, the Final battle at Hogwarts is not complient with my story. What would we be without Fred, Severus, Remus and Sirius? They're the best EVER. And the fact that I'm absolutely infatuated with all of them has nothing to do with it…(;

**Be warned! Spoilers for Deathly Hallows!**

Chapter 1

"Sirius is breakfast ready? I'm starving!"

"Hold it Harry it'll be done in a minute, grab the others." Sirius Black continued to make Breakfast for the occupants of the house. As Sirius plated the food the several men that were living at Grimmlaud Place came down the stairs, some more gracefully than others. As expected, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley barged into the kitchen, taking two seats at the end of the large table next to Sirius. He looked at them and smiled slightly. They had defeated Voldemort just a few moths ago and the seemed happier than they had ever been.

Close behind them, Ex-Death Eaters Lucius and Draco Malfoy who had turned spy after over-powering the imperious curse their wife and mother had placed on them, ever since her marriage with Lucius began. Draco quickly walked over and took a seat across from Harry, Ron, and Sirius while Lucius sat two seats away from Sirius, knowing someone would fill that seat shortly. Although the relationship between the Malfoy's and most of the house was strained while under the imperious the apologized and in the end they became fast friends with their boarding mates. Draco, Harry and Ron became inseperable and even shared a room together (although the large amount of rooms in the house) trying to be teens because they never really were. Lucius also became friends with the men of the house.

As if on que, the two remaining men walked into the room. Remus Lupin came first walking tiredly with new scratched on his arm and face from the full moon the following night. He told Nymphadora Tonks (his new wife) that he wanted to stay here rather than get a place of their own just until everything with the war was cleared up and it was safe for them to be together. Close behind him, Severus Snape glided into the room and sat two seats down from Draco, and across from Lucius. Severus was forgiven after Harry had found out that he was a double-agent, and he also apologized and protected Harry after the-boy-who-lived saved him with venom sucking and blood-replenishing potions after the Dark Lord set his snake, Nagini, on him. After Harry destroied the Dark Lord and Severus had killed his Snake Snape took him and showed him his memories of Dumbledore asking Severus to take his life, that he was already dying. He was deemed a hero, but unfortunatley, his home at Spinners End had been demolished by remaining death-eaters and was being re-built as they spoke. As they ate the four men spoke of the war and Hogwarts new Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Hogwarts was due to re-open after this summer and Severus was to go back to being Potions master, as he was content with that job.

At the end of the table the three teens spoke of upcoming quidditch matches and having old school friends over through-out the week, like Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ginny Wealsey and Blaise Zabini. Neville had accepted an apprenticeship at Hogwarts for Herbology while Hermione and Ginny had used the money the ministry had given them and bought a flat, both still looking for jobs and Blaise (Draco's childhood friend) had been traveling the world after his mother had died and was due back in a few days. As they sat and conversed a small orb started to golw and buzz startling everyone in the room.

"Someone's at Godrics Hollow, grab your wands and apparate, no one go in alone, wait until everyone gets there. It _could_ be a trap." As Remus said this they grabbed their wands with lightning speed and apparated to Godrics Hollow. Not knowing who, or what they would find there.

****Not reviewing is for Twilight lovers! Please review! :D No, Seriously, Review.


	3. A family torn apart

Disclaimer: J.k owns all. Must worship or be sued D:

AN: Once again, short chapters, and I will take the paragrah thing into consideration, I fixed my last chapter as well, thanks for the review! Anyway's short and sweet. Enjoy

Chapter 2

****Spoilers for everything ever****

Aurora slowly stood up and wiped off her clothing taking off her jacket. Her eyes widened realizing what had just happened. She'd been portkeyed (AN: Word? I think so.) To Godric's hollow which means… "Voldemort is gone!" she yelled and smiled brightly.

She looked again at her surroundings, realizing once more where exactly she was, which at this moment was her brother and sister-in-laws living room. It was dark and theere was a slight draft coming from upstairs, she took out her wand "Lumos." She whispered.

"James? Lily? Where are you? I'm back! Hello?" Silence filled the room her echo anwsering her back. "You know I hate Surprises!" she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot annoyed. She moved her wand around the room. It was a diaster area! Lily would never allow this mess.

She walked throughout the house every room seemed worse than the next. "This is just a joke, Jamie is going to jump out and scare me half to death." She whispered into the empty kitchen, reassuring herself. She left and walked through the rest of the bottom level of the house coming to the stairs.

There were burst of warm and slightly cold air and she shivered, remembering her Jacket downstairs. She took each step one at a time. She came upstairs to a hallway with two doors. One, she knew to be Jame's and Lily's bedroom while the other she had thought was just a spare bedroom.

She walked to the door, noticing it was already slightly ajar and feeling the air pour out from the small crack. She carefully pulled out her wand and opened the door, ready to be surprised by her brother and his friends.

She opened the door and nothing happened. No James, no Lily, no Sirius or Remus. She walked into the room and gasped. The room was blown to bits, half of the house! The remains of the walls were a light blue, reminding her of the sky. As she examined the room again she noticed a crib and toys in the midst of diaster.

She held up one of the Teddy Bears, noticing it was her brother's favorite. She held it tightly and smiled. She made her way over to the crib, still shivering as wind blew through the gaping hole in the house. She looked into the crib and by magic a small plaque arose from it.

She slowly read the plaque, disbelieving everything it was saying as she gripped her brother's teddy tighter. The plaque of wood with golden letters read:

**On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,**

**Lily and James Potter lost their lives.**

**Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard**

**Ever to have survived the Killing Curse.**

**This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left **

**In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters**

**And as a reminder of the violence**

**That tore apart their family.**

Aurora stood in the small room in a state of shock. Her only brother, James Potter, was gone. The brother who held her when she cried, the brother who threatened boys who tormented her, the boy who ate cookies with her late at night even though it was forbidden, the brother who she told all of her secrets too and he returned them with ones of his own, the boy who married her best friend since first year, the boy who accepted her even though she was placed into Slytherin. The boy who had to turn into a man to quickly after their parents had died. The Man who was brave, who was her twin, had vanished.

She opened her mouth into a silent scream and fell to the ground with James bear locked tightly in her arms, so she wouldn't have to let go. She sobbed, knowing she would never see her brother again. "I didn't get to say good-bye." She said between sobs.

Aurora cried for her brother, for Lily her best friend turned sister-in-law, and for Harry, her nephew who she had never spoken a word too. She cried for everyone not hearing the faint pop of apparation downstairs.

***So, how'd you like it? It's going to be a little angsty (Word? It is now.) For the next few chapters with some more laughs and stuff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was sad...tear...tear. As I said before, the story isn't complient to Deathly Hallows so I basically changed where the Wooden Plaque was which by the way BELONGS to J.K Rowling my hero.

**So, Review, or Hagrid will make you eat rock cakes!


End file.
